heat and teeth
by wrecker-roadbuster
Summary: i'm johnny in this story and i fall for tooth, my history revealed and other stuff rated m for later i own johnny and barabra and death


A teen boy sat on his motorcycle staring as kids jumped into a pool having fun. The teen had dessert army boots, leather pants and leather jacket. His jacket was open and had no under shirt on. A six pack showed. (I added that for the girls.) His hair was brown and had blonde tips. He had a piercing on his left ear. On his arms were tattoos of sayings like 'never play an ace if a two will do' and 'mess with the bull and you get the horns'. He rode off to a certain destination in Texas, a certain dessert in a certain town known as Austin. He rode there a lot. He was stopped by a flash of blue and green. He flipped his bike and he went flying into a mountain. He hit the rock and hit the ground with a sickening thump. A certain blue and green fairy flew over to him. She tried to touch him but felt the heat radiating of him. She sent a smaller her to retrieve someone.

Hour later

A man in a red sleigh came whooshing down to the spot. "Tooth what is it?" the man said in a thick Russian accent. "I flew past him and he flipped his bike and went flying into the mountain. That's all that happened north." The fairy said. The boy who went flying was sitting against a rock. A couple rattlers slithered over to him and rested. "How can he do that?" a six foot and one inch rabbit asked, hopping out of the sleigh. "He's like jack but he is summer instead. And snakes love warmth." Tooth said. "mmm. Damn it zanitos I'm gonna kick his burning hot… well hello who are you?" the teen said. His eye had a fire burning in them. "We are the guardians. Who are you?" north said. "Little kids call me rattler. But you can call me Johnny ma'am." The teen said and kissed tooth's hand. His heat was soothing to tooth. "Hey kangaroo remember the drought of 96'. Where some of your eggs melted some." Johnny said. The rabbit called kangaroo stared at him and flipped him the bird. (Middle finger) Johnny just laughed and walked past them all. He found his bike with dents in it. "Shit. Hey do you have somewhere where I can fix my bike?" Johnny asked. North nodded and looked at bunny. "Tunnels or snow globes?" north said. "Tunnels are faster." Johnny said. Bunny laughed and said. "That's exactly what I said." bunny opened the portal and they all left to North Pole.

North pole Johnny p.o.v.

I was pissed. Zanitos had to show up and offer me the deal and now I think I fell in love with the tooth fairy. Jack Frost kept freezing me in the butt and every time I'd yelp and jump in the air. Damn winter. He was working on a sculpture of tooth and I grabbed it knowing it would melt and then apologized. I would also burn his butt. Pay back sucks. We kept at this for a while. Bunny was laughing the whole time at both of us. "Hey let's play a trick on bunny." Jack said. "What do you have in mind jack?" I asked. "I thought maybe we could do what we were doing to each other." He said. Okay I'm hooked. "I'm in." I said. I walked past bunny as he was painting an egg and light his tail on fire. He sniffed the air and jumped in surprise. Jack froze it solid. He launched his boomerangs at us. We just ran the hell out of there.

No p.o.v.

Later jack and Johnny sat there fixing the motorcycle. Johnny would heat the metal and bend it. Jack would cool it off. Tooth would come by and see what they were doing. Johnny's bike roared to life on its own. "Sh sh girl it's alright." Johnny said. He petted the side of the motorcycle and the engine purred. "What was that about?" tooth asked very clearly scared. "Barbara is in pain." Johnny said. "Barbara? The bike?" jack asked unbelieving. "Yeah got a problem with the name bub." Johnny said and avoided looking at jack. Smoke came from his eyes. "No it's just Barbara sounds perfect." Jack said. "I can't do anything for the pain. I hate seeing her in pain." Johnny said. "What about the heating the metal and bending it?" jack asked. "We do that often considering some shit heads on roads." Johnny said. A little elf walked up to Johnny and offered a cookie. "thanks." Johnny said and petted the little elf. Johnny got up and walked over to the door and left. Tooth and jack wished they could help. Tooth wanted to remove the burn marks from his heart and protect it. "Maybe north can help." Jack said. "Can help with what?" north said. "Barbara is in pain. Barbara is the bike. Don't ask. His eyes had smoke coming out of them when I asked." Jack said. "Call Johnny back so he can translate for me." North said. A teen age girl appeared on the motorcycle. "Don't need to. I'm Barbara but this is my spiritual state." She said. Barbara had a leather cowboy boots, leather pants that hugged her thighs, a leather jacket that was open. She had a blue shirt that said "biker chicks bite." She had blonde hair with red highlights. She had an hour glass figure. "Wow. Well that's new." Jack said. "Where does it hurt?" north said. She started to tell him where it hurt at and they fixed the problem.

Johnny's location

Johnny was looking at the globe and staring at the lights knowing what they were for. The only one he met that believed in him was a girl. She died fourteen years ago of a murder. Johnny used the powers zanitos gave him and burned his soul involuntarily. It was one of the 'perks' of being the devils worker. "Johnny is there a problem mate because the temperature is rising in here." Bunny asked. "Yeah but I don't want to bug you with my problems now after the trick I played on you." Johnny said sighing. "Does hair grow back? It'll grow back. Now come on what up?" bunny said. "I've had only one believer. She was murdered by a man who loved to cut out the tongues and carve a heart on their backs. I burned his soul and the thing is I wanted for him to rot in a cell. One of the perks at being the devils worker. But I don't work for him anymore. A certain girl helped with that." Johnny sighed. "Most kids who see me run away and are scared and think I'm gonna hurt them. Plus at night I'm this." As if on cue the sun was down and Johnny changed to a burning skeleton. "Do you know what it's like to be this way not holding anything at night because you'll burn it? It's awful. I can't feel the night wind on my face. I can't go pet coyotes." Johnny covered his face with his hands. "This has been my life for four hundred fifty years. Then about four hundred years ago the man in the moon offered to make me the spirit of summer. I jumped at the offer and killed zanitos and have forever been alone. The only company I have is Barbara and I can't even touch her." Johnny said as he started to break down. "All I've ever wanted was to not have to hide so I don't destroy anything." Johnny said. A yeti was beside bunny with a special suit and picked up Johnny and set him in a special enchanted bed so he couldn't burn it. Johnny cried for hours. Letting the damn he built to hold back the tears break.

Jack's location

Barbara was fixed and no longer in pain. "So how long have you and Johnny been together?" Jack asked. "Four hundred years. My soul transferred from ride to ride. He's been alone for that long. He cries himself to sleep every night." Barbara said and began his story Johnny had told bunny. "He just wants freedom of this curse. Zanitos didn't tell him about the whole thing. Just the good things about this. Like saving his love. She died four years after of a hunting accident." Barbara said. "I'm gonna find Johnny." She said and walked out the door. Her real form stayed. Tooth was in shock Johnny spent four hundred years of not doing simple things. Like feeling the wind on your face at night. "Thanks for your hospitality but we have to leave. I have to or bad things will happen." Johnny said bursting into the room. "Johnny stop." Barbara said grabbing his shoulder. "Barbara it's the fifth moon. You know what happens." Johnny said. He removed her hand from his shoulder right as she touched him. "I need to go or else all of you will die. My curse makes me feed on souls every five moons. And Medesto is scratching at the door with knives." Johnny said. He jumped into the air and flew off to an unknown location. "What is that about?" bunny said. "It's another perk." Barbara said. She sat against her real form and cried. "He needs at least four souls. He takes guilty souls of murder. He goes to Iraq every time and takes person's soul while in the act." Barbara said. They waited for ten hours and the sun was up. Johnny walked in. "I should last for ten moons. Please don't look at me differently. I only kill murders and guilty ones." Johnny said. Barbara ran up to him and hugged him as he cried on her shoulder. "But I saved a little boy. At least that." Johnny said sniffling. "Bunny didn't death say he had an unlimited supply of souls he didn't want." North said. Death was the grim reaper. "Yeah come to think of it. He did say that." Bunny said. "What are you to going on about?" Johnny said. "Barbara I think we have a solution." Jack said. Sandy was signaling them trying to tell them death was here. He finally punched jack in the leg and pointed to death. "Speak of the man. Death, Johnny. Johnny, death. Death we'll take you up on that offer for the souls." Jack said. Death touched a boned finger to Johnny's temple. Johnny gasped. Death removed the finger. "One thousand souls of murder. How did you get these?" Johnny said. Death just tapped the top of his wrist. Jack was smiling because he knew that the every five moons midnight snack would end for a very long time. "Thank you. If only you could solve the mid night burner problem." Barbara said. Death looked at her. "She can't go. Okay. So get the thought out of your skull. She's under the same as me." Johnny said. A chain crept out from the inside of his jacket. It was orange and creeping toward death. "I suggest you keep that in mind. But here is a gift in return." Johnny said. The chain wrapped around each other until they form something that looked like a person. The chains unwrapped to show a man. "Zanitos. Never really was dead just locked away." Johnny said. Death struck zanitos with his reaper and zanitos vanished it the staff. "thanks again." Johnny said. death waved at them and disappeared in black dust. Tooth flitter happily over Johnny and inspected his teeth. "Johnny you have a little bit of a soul right there." Tooth said pointing. Johnny picked his tooth and smiled. They were the whitest pair of teeth on gods green earth. "thanks." Johnny said. Barbara giggled as jack make a disgusted face that was very funny. "hey why don't you hang out with jacky boy here for some time." Johnny said. they both looked at Johnny and to each other and back at Johnny. Johnny whispered something in to barbara's ear. Her jaw dropped and she walked over to jack, pulled him by the front of his hoodie and kissed him. Jack was so surprised his dropped his staff. Barbara pulled back and waited for jack to come to his senses. "wow. That felt like fireworks in my mouth." Jack said. Barbara grinned. Johnny smiled and left the room unnoticed. He sat in the workshop working on a necklace. "what are you doing?" one of the yetis said to him. "helping a friend." Johnny said. he finished the necklace and enchanted it. He gave it to Barbara. "here now you can live on your own with jack not in bike form." Johnny said. Barbara was surprised and happy. She took the gift. He smiled as she jumped happily onto jack and kissed him. Johnny heard a fluttering. He turned his head to see a little hummingbird. She sat on his shoulder and nuzzled his cheek. "I'm just repaying her for all she's done." Johnny said. Johnny left and walked to his bike. He was sure gonna miss her. He left a note to tooth and left with his bike.


End file.
